This application is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/729,093, entitled “System and Apparatus for Automated Quantitative Assessment, Optimization and Logging of the Effects of a Therapy,” filed Mar. 22, 2010 , which claimed priority from U.S. provisional patent application No. 61/210,850, entitled “System and Apparatus for Automated Quantitative Assessment, Optimization and Logging of the Effects of a Therapy,” filed Mar. 23, 2009. U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/729,093 and 61/210,850 are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.